Pokemon Platformer
The Pokemon Platformer is a shame where it is the first Pokemon platformer of all. It was better than the main stream games, like Pokemon Red. It can be played on the Nintendo DS. Characters Playable * Pikachu - The best Pokemon that can be played in this game due to the fact it has a gun. * Magikarp - With Splash, all enemies are doomed for sure. * Piplup - A cutesy penguin. It can blow bubbles which somehow damage enemies. * Charmander - The second best character, as it can use fire as its main weapon. * Sentret - It can whack other Pokemon with its tail. * Mudkip - Mud? Kip! * Squirtle - It squirts water. It also has the best defense. * Torchic - A small character. It can peck and shoot fire. * Treecko - The fastest character. Its not as good in everything else though. * Phione - Useless on land, yet good in the water. * Munchlax - The slowest character which is also useless. It also needs to eat ALOT. If it doesn't, it will die. If it eats WAY too much, it'll die (Most likely a heart attack or indigestion). * Totodile - Bites mainly, and can use its tail to attck. * Cyndaquil - The best character at counter-attacking. * Chikorita - Whacks with the leaf on its head. It can also shoot leaves. * Meowth - Scratches enemies. * Geodude - Very powerful, yet slow. * Riolu - A well balanced character. * Barney - Enemy of Meowth. Unlockable * Jirachi - Unlocked after beating game ten times. * Raticate - Beat the game as Sentret. * Manectric - Beat as Pikachu. * Blaziken - Beat the game as Torchic twice. * Professor Oak - Beat the game 20 times. * Gengar - Beat the game 5 times. * Ashachu - Defeat Ash 20 times or 5 times as Pikachu. * Lucario - Beat the game 5 times as Riolu. * Ronald McDonald - Just finish Boss Rush mode once. * Shoop da Whoop - Unlocked after beating Bosh Rush mode in under 5 minutes. NPCs * Kechleon - A Pokemon tha owns a Black Market. He sells weapons and other items. * Shuppet - Someone who appears out of nowhere for no reason. It turns out he wanted candy, so at one point you have to bribe him with what he demands or you can't progress further, * Porygon-Z - It will appear if you buy a computer. * Manaphy - Can be seen in The Sea if you play as Phione. * Luigi - Sider of Meowth. Worlds/Bosses * Route 1 ** Boss: Ash Ketchem ** A simple world. Lame tutorials are here, so BEWARE. Of course, they can all be skipped by not pushing the "A Button" which is used to read signs. * Ilex Forest ** Boss: Celebi ** A dark forest. A Shuppet stalks you here, only because it wants candy. * The Sea. ** Boss: Kyrogre ** Mini-boss: A red Gyrados ** A large sea. Many Water-type Pokemon are here. * Seabreak Path ** Boss: Shaymin ** A small world, with rather long levels. * Mt. Coronet ** Boss: Dialga/Palkia ** A big world. The game's really hard here. * Hall of Orgin ** Boss: Arceus ** A world with two levels. The first level is climbing the stairs while the second one is the final boss fight. Enemies * Magikarp - Just flops around and uses Splash. It can be lethal to Fire Pokemon in some cases, though,,, * Ditto - Transforms into the Pokemon you are. * Bulbasore - Really weak. Just one attack and it dies. Beware of its vines, though. * Slugma - If you're not a Fire-Type Pokemon, don't touch it. Weak against the Water-Type Pokemon, though. * Porygon - H4X0RZ UR B4S3S. * Fineon - A small fish that swims back and forth. * Remoraid - Squirts Water from a far off-screen distance. * Lileep - It sits on the seafloor. It'll strangle you for two seconds if you get close. * Oddish - A wimpy enemy. It does nothing but walk back and forth. In other words, it is a Goomba, although Goombas are nearly impossible to get past. * Bidoof - Headbutts into you. Fortunately, they are dumb enough to hit their heads against a wall or another enemy, so they are rather easy to get rid of. * Pidgey - It flies around. * Talliow - Exactly like Pidgey, only faster, yet weaker. * Grimer - Same as Slugma. If you're a Steel-Type Pokemon it won't hurt. * Rattata - Like Oddish, only faster and slightly stronger. * Bronzor - An enemy that takes a while to defeat. * Sneasel - A rather annoying enemy with its speed and claws. * Snorunt - It blows Icy Winds. * Voltorb - It simply Implodes. * Electrode - It Implodes faster than Voltorb. Game Modes *Story Mode - Go off in an adventure where you go beat up a bunch of Pokemon for some reason! *Level Rush - Go through a level as fast as possible. *Boss Rush - Merely beat up all bosses in the game! This mode is also timed just to see how good you are at beating all the bosses up. Category: Shames